<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【致命诱惑】（五） by ErFan1007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863823">【致命诱惑】（五）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007'>ErFan1007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【致命诱惑】（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【致命诱惑】（五）</p><p>魅可不会舌吻。<br/>而解雨臣也不打算伸舌头。<br/>两人就这样僵硬在黑暗之中。<br/>魅可只是覆盖住他的嘴唇，像小孩玩亲亲一样轻碰着他的唇，不动，似乎是不知道该怎么做，也可能是在等着解雨臣主动接吻。<br/>被人猛然压在墙壁上，魅可双手捏住他胸前的衣服，压得紧，解雨臣愣了一会儿，下意识抓住他的手肱，却不敢用力。<br/>花爷其实可以选择直接把人甩开，以他的力度只要轻轻一推，就能轻易将人甩得远远的，但这人终归是碧欧家的小少爷，也是他们庄氏集团的合作伙伴——泉总的弟弟。<br/>若用‘珍贵’来比喻庄睿的身体，那魅可的身体，就只能用‘贵重’来形容。<br/>人儿娇生惯养的身体，比庄睿来得更加重要，蓦然把人儿弄伤了，后果不堪设想。<br/>可能会从碧欧家惹来不必要的麻烦，也可能会失去和碧欧集团的合作协议。<br/>魅可，是解雨臣唯一一个不敢直接原地打死、并且还束手无策的人。<br/>这就是花爷尽量避开魅可的理由之一。<br/>某种意义来说，这人很危险。<br/>不能碰，不能沾，不能磕着，不能受伤。<br/>而魅可却每次都毫无警惕、毫无避忌地在他身边绕着转，这确实是让他感到非常苦恼。<br/>解雨臣愣了半晌马上回过神来，连忙把人推开，离开了轻吻，皱着眉头正要说什么，魅可马上抱紧他的腰又重新靠了过来，亲到了他的舌头，花爷下意识就闭上了嘴巴，僵硬着身体。<br/>解雨臣不会主动吻他，更不会撬开他齿间。<br/>眼看花爷又要推开人，魅可自动自发松开了吻，红着脸把脑袋塞到他的怀里。<br/>尽管他把人抱得紧，解雨臣也不会回抱他，双手依旧钳着他的手肱，魅可开始清楚内心的答案了，微微睁开眼睛，整理着自己的心情。<br/>吻接过了，也抱过了，虽然心脏跳得很快，但却没有那种会让他春心荡漾的感觉。<br/>和哥哥不一样。<br/>哥哥会自动撬开他的牙齿、会主动舌吻他、会主动拥抱他、会让他身体发热，让他心跳加速……甚至产生反应。<br/>他或许……更加喜欢泉。<br/>这次的喜欢，又和小时候不一样了。<br/>这个喜欢，会让他失去理智，让他疯狂，让他醋意大发……甚至让他想要独占男人的全部。<br/>解雨臣叹了口气，再次推开人儿，魅可脸上依旧绯红，大大的眼睛泛着水色，在柔柔的灯光照耀下，显得更加妖媚，更加艳美。<br/>“当年，是不是我不救你，你就不会缠着我了？”<br/>魅可听罢，眼睛都睁大了，目瞪口呆地看着表情冷淡的花儿爷，一股酸气从喉咙泛起，直到鼻腔都酸溜溜的，泪水已经在眼眶里打转，摇摇欲坠。<br/>可能是无心的一句话，解雨臣只默默留下一句话，再次把人推开，整理人儿的衣服，欠了欠身，连说了几句抱歉。<br/>“我真的赶时间。”<br/>魅可还愣在原地，解雨臣转头就离开，脚步依旧飞快，很快就消失在走廊尽头。<br/>虽然已经得到了答案，但突然被单恋三年的人明显拒绝的话语炮轰，他还是有点受伤的。<br/>眼看眼泪就要掉了下来，一个手臂从黑暗中伸过来，一把搂过他的身体，魅可反应不过来，整个人就被拽进怀抱里，眼眶里的眼泪在猛然的拉扯中飞跃出来，飘逸在空气中，被柔光照得闪闪发光。<br/>魅可被泉一把搂在怀里，猛然抬起头，泉什么话都不说，直接用吻封住了弟弟的唇，用力捏住他的双脸，被逼张开，然后直接伸进去。<br/>魅可什么都还没说，就被哥哥用霸气的吻夺去了他的声音，柔软的舌头放肆地在他口腔中游走，他自然反应就用舌头回应着哥哥，两只舌头在黑暗中缠绵，四周都很安静，只是黏糯的啧啧水声和粗狂的呼吸声。<br/>泉单靠对弟弟的舌吻就能勃起，人儿被吻得腿软了，身体乏力的往下坠，泉环住他的腰把他拉了起来，稳住身体往胸膛一塞，却意外碰到人儿也渐渐发硬的下体。<br/>突然被触碰到敏感处，魅可情不自禁地娇嗲一声，然后害羞地闭上了嘴巴。<br/>被声音激起不少情欲，泉停顿半晌，扶着人儿的身体，另一只手隔着西裤抚摸着魅可的帐篷，人儿又敏感地抖了一下身体，弱弱地嗯啊一声，然后把头埋在男人的肩膀上，瑟瑟发抖。<br/>“你是什么骚货？”<br/>男人开始揉搓着人儿滚烫的硬物，咬着他的耳朵，轻声细语，语气中除了满满的欲望，还有一丝动怒的气息。<br/>“会主动勾引花爷，现在又勾引我了？”<br/>看到魅可强吻花爷的那一幕，泉没有脑袋空白。<br/>而是被浓烈的愤怒和寒气填满。<br/>他是个擅长压制情绪的男人，他没有直接冲上去阻止人儿有意无意的挑逗，只是站在转角处默默地静观其变。<br/>难听说句，幸亏对方是解雨臣，这男人情有独钟，爱他家那位爱得入骨，众人皆知，并不容易被人牵着鼻子走；要是换做别人，被他这么主动挑逗，恐怕早就被人吃得干干净净，连骨头都不剩。<br/>“唔……我没有……”<br/>裤子里面的硬物热得难受，哥哥隔着布料的揉搓更是在火上浇油，幽暗的空气中传来的都是色情和性欲，闷热得很，魅可很快就被欲望淋了一身，幸亏思想还仅存一点。<br/>“不是，哥、我有答……”<br/>‘案’字还没说出口，泉又重新吻了下来，伸出舌头继续入侵，魅可不知道是不是被吻得疯了，在深吻中，那无处安放的手不知道得搁在哪儿，潜意识就学着哥哥，轻轻地握住泉快要走火的巨大上面，慢慢抚摸，隔着裤子抓到了它的形状，顺着轮廓线开始撸动。<br/>因为魅可知道，这样很舒服，他也想让哥哥舒服。<br/>被人这么一挑逗，泉已经不打算再忍耐了，粗喘着气，一把把人扛到肩膀上，直往休息室的方向走起。<br/>“不把你这淫荡的身体肏坏一次，你是不会听话的。”<br/>风风火火地走到黑魆魆的休息室里面，泉‘碰’地一声关掉房门，把人扔到床上去，魅可被人晃得头昏目眩，一躺在柔软的床上，性欲就完全爆发出来了，顿时冲昏了头脑，稍微回过神来，哥哥就已经在床边宽衣解带，脱掉皮带后就直接跨腿压了上来，开始扯开他的衣服。<br/>“你是不是超想被人贯穿，才会到处去勾引人？”<br/>泉突然变了一个样子，表情凶得怕人，魅可被吓了一跳，眼睛含泪，摇了摇头，下意识推着男人结实的胸膛，推不开，然后被男人俯身咬住了他的脖子。<br/>“啊、哥……等下……”<br/>“你是不是想被人压在下面猛烈抽插？”<br/>泉完全不听人儿解释，不知道是气上头还是欲望冲昏头脑，嘴上说着气话，身体却流利地褪去人儿所有的衣物，抚摸着他的肉棒，用手指捏着他的龟头，开始上下撸动。<br/>突然被男人没隔布料，直接抓住性器，突然的温热和撸动让魅可难以自拔地叫了一声，昂起头，全身马上变成了红色，一手抓住哥哥替他撸动着的手，双腿夹紧，平时自慰时的脑海臆想就这样换成了现实，让他身体逐渐兴奋起来。<br/>他是想被人压在下面抽插没错。<br/>但是想让他压的那个人，就只有泉啊。<br/>没有别人，就只有泉哥哥啊。<br/>可是，他说不出口。<br/>太害羞了，如此羞耻的话，他真说不出口。<br/>“哥、嗯……哥啊……”<br/>魅可胯下舒服得快要死了，抓住哥哥的肩膀，一声一声的娇喘，然后搂住泉的脖子往下压，主动伸出舌头吻住男人的嘴。<br/>他会舌吻了。<br/>这是他哥教他的。<br/>魅可舌吻既青涩又熟练，他哥怎么吻他，舌头怎么缠绵，他一一记住，然后全数还给了男人。<br/>泉也被魅可撩得失去理智了，一边主动交缠着舌头，一边褪下裤子，拔出肿胀的巨大，覆盖在人儿的肉棒上面，双双摩擦，快感瞬间袭来。<br/>下身被哥哥的肉棒摩擦着，这新鲜的触感是魅可自慰时从来都没有试过的感觉，被人搓着搓着，感觉性器又胀大了不少，他全身都在颤抖，兴奋得颤抖，松开吻后呻吟声不禁脱口而出，他平时只能一只手抓被单，现在却能用两只手有气无力的抓住床单，用全身去享受着男人带给他的快感。<br/>“哥、我喜欢你……喜欢你、啊嗯……！”<br/>断断续续的答案混着致命的声音传入泉哥耳朵里，魅可被哥哥撸得高潮了，抓住床单高潮迭起，在哥哥的肉棒和手中射了出来，星星点点的白色溅射到自己的身上，然后弱弱地喘着气。<br/>和平时一样，前面舒服了，后面还饿着，透明的液体从后花园流出，他下意识就想要用手指插进去，突然想到这不是在自慰，然后红着脸不敢去看男人。<br/>“……撒谎。”<br/>泉俯下身体，舔掉人儿身上的白色，有一点溅到了粉色的乳头上面，他用手指挑起乳尖上的粘稠，伸出舌头舔了一下，然后低下头，吸着人儿的乳头。<br/>“唔嗯嗯没有……我喜欢、喜欢哥哥……”<br/>乳头被舔得舒服，很快就收缩挺立起来，魅可软软地躺在下面，扭着身体，尽全力的解释着内心的答案，后穴越来越空虚，渴望着哥哥的顶大贯穿他身体。<br/>“那，哥哥让你吃，你吃吗？”<br/>说罢，扶着人儿的身体翻了一身，魅可一丝不挂地坐在男人的身上，后花园的水都弄湿了男人的下腹，泉半躺下调好姿势，把人往下压了一点，挺立的巨大就这样呈现在他面前，魅可不禁咽了咽口水，抬眸看了一眼哥哥，可能不知道该怎么做。<br/>“先舔它，弄湿，然后含住。”<br/>想到人儿也是第一次，泉调整好心态，尽量用温柔的语气指导着人儿。<br/>魅可听罢，脸红得快要爆炸，很羞耻，可是为了让哥哥相信他，还是俯下了身体，乖乖地伸出舌头，舔着柱身，然后在龟头上面打圈圈，硬邦邦又灼热的物体兴奋地抖了一下。<br/>魅可分泌出唾沫舔了几下，感觉还不错，没有异味，等到整根都舔湿了，有点迫不及待地张开口含了下去，上方人马上就发出舒服的呻吟声，不自觉压住了他的后脑勺。<br/>哥哥舒服的声音，让他听着后面也湿了不少，魅可有点忍不住了，自己伸手过去后穴，用手指插进潮湿的穴口里，疼痛又酥麻的感觉对他来说，是另一种享受，含着肉棒不禁闷哼一声，然后吸了吸哥哥的东西。<br/>“魅可……你真是个小骚货……”<br/>看着弟弟忘我地玩着自己的后穴，还有的没的发出支吾声，可是不得不说，胯下又被人吸得很爽，很快就让兴奋得他汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。<br/>泉第一次给人口交，他也没想到会舒服到这种地步，压着人儿的脑袋，微微往上顶去，直接顶到了人儿的喉咙，魅可难受地哼唧一声，想要吐出来，又被男人重新压了下去，再次顶到喉咙。<br/>“……你不是喜欢我吗？继续。”<br/>魅可被憋出了眼泪来，没空玩后穴了，抽出湿漉漉的手指，继续乖乖地舔吸着肉棒，他只管吸，吸出真空的感觉给哥哥，哥哥就负责在他口腔里抽插，磨出啵啵的声音，黏黏糊糊，充满色情。<br/>被吸得紧，泉舒服得不禁加快了抽插速度，越来越快，肉棒就越磨越热，魅可只能含着肉棒发出支支吾吾的声音，喉咙被插得有点疼。<br/>就在一次深入中，泉终于忍受不住，在人儿的口腔中猛然射了出来，魅可正好松开了肉棒，一部分射进他口中，不小心吞下后，亲眼看着眼前的肉棒抽搐，精液从精口中喷射出来，然后溅在他的脸庞上。<br/>哥哥射了很多出来，眼睫毛和发丝都沾上不少粘稠的白色，魅可没有去擦，只是红着脸和身体喘着气，看了一眼哥哥还在挺立的硬物，撑起了身体，扶着硬物对着穴口，稳稳地坐了下去，随后就是娇滴滴的喊叫声。<br/>没想到魅可自己就坐上来了，泉才刚射过，都还没缓过来，性器猛然又进入了另一个温暖的穴口当中，不禁倒吸一口气，然后扶着人儿的小蛮腰。<br/>“这么心急，是有多骚？”<br/>魅可红着眼睛淌着泪，乖乖地坐在哥哥的身上，突然被填满确实让他满足了不少，可不得否认就是他真的很累，不太想自己的动，可是后穴有很想要猛烈地贯穿。<br/>就如哥哥口中所说的。<br/>骚、勾引、诱惑。<br/>骚得不得了。<br/>他不喜欢这样渴望着性爱的身体，不喜欢这种会诱惑男人的体质，不喜欢被人束缚着自由，更加不喜欢哥哥这么说他。<br/>他觉得，这是一种耻辱之称。<br/>骚什么？<br/>他明明也不想这么骚的。<br/>勾引什么？<br/>他明明什么都没有做。<br/>诱惑什么？<br/>他明明谁都没有诱惑。<br/>他没有打算去勾引花爷，他只是想要知道内心的答案。<br/>为什么哥哥总是把他想得那么贱？<br/>他都说了，他喜欢的人是哥哥。<br/>为什么他就是不相信。<br/>宁愿信他是个淫荡、到处去勾引人的骚货？<br/>他……明明就只是个普通至极的人而已。<br/>想着想着，眼泪就这样流了下来，滴在男人的下腹，魅可就这样坐在男人的胯下，后穴插着身体梦寐以求的欲望，红着身体，下体依旧欲求不满地挺立，全身汗涔涔、脸上和身体都沾着自己和男人的液体，狼狈至极。<br/>这一幕，确实骚得不得了。<br/>满意了吧？<br/>你这个妖艳的身体。<br/>这下总满意了吧？<br/>泉不知道人儿为什么就这样哭了，连忙撑起身体抱着魅可，擦掉人儿脸上的白浊和泪水，然后吻住他的脖子。<br/>“疼了？”<br/>魅可哭得哽咽，心乱得很，不摇头，不点头，也不否认，什么都不说，光会哭，抱着男人的身体，闹脾气般的含着泪咬了一口哥哥肩膀肉。<br/>男人轻唔了一声，任人儿咬，然后把人压回床上，抬高右腿，开始抽插。<br/>“你是想要了吧？”<br/>“啊嗯！”<br/>被男人这么一抽插，身体马上就来反应了，魅可咬着下唇收住声音，身体确实是很想要，可是他哭泣的理由，男人可能永远都不会知道。<br/>蜜穴被如他所愿，被哥哥疯狂的抽插着，顶到深处，舒服得让他失去理智，满脑子只想要更多，更深，更用力。<br/>“以后，不要再到处勾引人了……”<br/>泉俯下身体，保持着抽插，吸着人儿的脖子，一句话毫无防备的落下来，打在他伤痕累累的内心深沉，‘啪嗒’的一声，里面某个易碎品瞬间破碎，洒了一地，刺破了身体每个部位，鲜血淋漓。<br/>“哥……求你不要说了……”<br/>他不清楚他这句话有没有说出声来，也不知道泉有没有听见他说的话，两人的身体都处于高潮巅峰，意乱情迷，在最后的撞击下，随着一股热液入侵他的体内，他也随之得到释放。<br/>几轮性事结束之后，电力也恢复了。<br/>泉先帮他清洗了身体，把人儿抱上床后，自己才去洗澡。<br/>魅可躺在床上，微微睁开眼睛，眼角红肿，感觉又要开始淌泪，撑起了有点脱力的身体，轻手轻脚穿上衣服，趁哥哥还没出来，连忙夺门而出。<br/>那时，是凌晨四点半。<br/>魅可拖着疲惫的身体走在街道上，四周无人，静悄悄的，什么声音都没有。<br/>这一静下来了，泉的声音就一直在他耳边徘徊。<br/>勾引人？<br/>他什么时候勾引人了？<br/>哥就这么想要他勾引人吗？<br/>他不想回家，却又不知道该去哪里，只能漫无目的地走在幽暗的街道上。<br/>却不知道，从他离开公司的那一刻，身后就尾随着一个男人。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>